


Tales from the local Hogwarts gc

by 1234ismellathumbwar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1234ismellathumbwar/pseuds/1234ismellathumbwar
Summary: Tales from the Hogwarts discord group chat. Made for the Shifting Discord enjoy luvs <3





	Tales from the local Hogwarts gc

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐎𝐧𝐞: 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐆𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭 𝐇𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐒𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐂𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐥

The weather will probably be good today, Judging from The Great Hall's ceiling. A warm blue with only a hint of clouds. Yeah, it was going to be a nice day. The Great Hall was bustling with people, more then usual. The Tables were all full and there was a loud chatter, with the teachers half paying attention to the noisy students.

Especially not paying attention to the animated conversation that was currently happening at the gryffindor table.

"Hello", Hermione said, sitting down with a pile of library books, grabbing a sandwich. She got a few hi's back, while opening her copy of 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝐹𝑢𝑙𝑙 𝐻𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟𝑦 𝑂𝑓 𝐷𝑟𝑎𝑔𝑜𝑛 𝑃𝑜𝑥 𝐵𝑦 𝑊𝑖𝑔𝑔𝑙𝑒𝑛𝑎𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝐵𝑢𝑏𝑏𝑙𝑒𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑖𝑙 𝐼𝐼𝐼, a fascinating book she was currently binging. 

"I feel like I'm dead", Fred said, in response to something he just heard. Hermione just didnt question it, she was too focused on her sandwich and Wigglenaught's ramblings. Plus it's Fred, there's no point in questioning what he says. You might end up as a permanent question mark.

"Dead. I'm alive but I'm dead", Fred said again, while Luna burst out laughing.

"I'm alive but I'm fred", Annie said, while picking at her salad. She had chosen the worst day to pick a salad, it was beetroot salad. Beetroots are literal hellspawn in her opinion. 

"You did a reverse avada kedavra", Verity said, in response to Fred and he nodded like he knew what he was talking about.

"Hey, is Cedric somewhere around?", Annie asked, craning her neck to peer around the Great Hall hoping to catch a glimspe of the hufflepuff boy.

"Dunno",Verity shrugged. "Anyways Who do y'all crush on?".

"Ginny", said Luna, without hesitation. I dont blame her, Ginny is fine.

"George", Verity said.

"Ced's with me", Emilia joked, responding to Annie's earlier question. Verity giggled.

"Somebody took my books", Luna sighed. "Anyone help me find them?".

"Nah sorry Luna, I got to get to class with Hermione", Verity said as she got up, waiting for Hermione to pick up her books.

"Alright I'm ready, let's go", she said, still eating her sandwich. Verity really didn't know how she still had an appetite, she had read over her shoulder and wow Mr. Wigglenaut was obsessed with pus. 

"Wait Verity you crush on George too?!", Annie said and cursed when Verity confirmed she did. 

"Awkward...",Fred droned while Luna fell into another pile of giggles. Annie rolled her eyes.

"No wonder we like George, he's less of a nitwit. Not like you", Verity said and Fred grinned.

"Feisty", He said while she rolled her eyes again and dragged Verity away.

Fred turned to Luna. "Reckon I seduced them didn't I".

And Luna for the millionth time today, was laughing. She really needs to stop hanging out at the Gryffindor table because her stomach hurts from laughing. She'd end up with a six pack at this rate. 

《☆》 ...°•《☆》 ...°•《☆》

After a few taxing classes, it was finally time for dinner. The houselves had outdone themselves with a roast chicken with thick gravy. Oh no, I'm making myself hungry. Back to the story.

Luna was sitting with the girls and they were discussing the George problem. 

"That really is a problem. Maybe you could share him?", she advised, pondering polyamory. 

"Yeah sure", Annie said, unsure.

"I mean it'll be dodgy but alright", Verity said, piling gravy onto her Chicken.

"Oi Verity you're drowning your chicken", Fred said, sliding in beside Luna.

"Ain't that the point Freddy?", Verity said while Annie perked up.

"Wheres your brother mate?", She asked.

"Oh, Hi Fred!", Hermione said.

"Yeah, Where's George Fred?", Verity asked.

"Hello, I heard my name", George sat next to Fred, wearing his trademark mischievous smirk.

"Hi people", Grace said, shoving some potatoes on her plate. Everyone nodded to her.

"George, I have a question yeah", Verity said.

"Hey everyone", Skylar said, taking the gravy pot from Verity before she could use it all. "Drowning your Chicken like usual Verity?".

"It can't drown Skye! Its dead", Verity pleaded. "Now can I have it back after you're finished?"

"Hey guys, what's for dinner?", Heather sat on the other side of Fred. "Oh yes chicken my fave".

"I'm gonna marry Heather now, bye". 

She turned to Fred, blushing. "I am just sitting here".

"Yup", Fred replied while she rolled her eyes, slightly flustered.

Ron snorted.

"Anyways George, Luna told me and Annie to share you", Verity said, resting her cheek on her hand tiredly. George blinked.

"Fuckin what?".

"Watch your language George", Percy butted in and George rolled his eyes.

"Not Percy-",Fred snickered.

"Actually Ron you're not half bad", Annie pondered.

"Thanks", he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You lot aren't gonna split me in half are you?", George said, then shoveled some carrots in his mouth.

"No that's your job", Verity winked and George slightly choked on his carrots. "Annie you take Ron then".

"Nah let's share. Whose gonna get the bigger half then?", Annie snorted.

"Merlin Percy Bog off", Verity cut off whatever snarky remark Percy was going to make about the comment she made to George.

"No", he said, snippily.

"George marry me", Grace chipped in.

"Wha- I mean I know I'm a fine piece of art but I can't marry you all!", he exclaimed.

"Well then, I'm just gonna go to my last class. Bloody Potions", Verity said, waving her Timetable around. Ron groaned when he realized that meant he had Potions too and he didn't do the excessively long moon stone essay. 

"I'll just avada kedavra the others George", Grace said.

"Um- Lemme just go into hiding this is too much", he said in response. Fred snickered.

"Simps", Emilia said, as the conversation died down which got a few laughs. 

"On that note, anyone do the Potions essay?", Hermione said causing most of them to panic. She laughed to herself. Snape would have a field day today.


End file.
